Palabras silenciosas
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: [AU] A veces no se necesita decir 'te amo' literalmente para demostrarlo; Cuando Orihime empieza a notar los detalles de Ichigo. [Para Sol] [Reto fanficker 2k18] [2/12]


**Disclaimer** : Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, el fic es para mi waifu, aka Solange. Correponde al reto de 12 meses=12 fics del grupo de fb; siendo "un fic para un amigo"

 **Palabras** : 1574 que salieron sorprendentemente fácil, tengo miedo(?)

 **Advertencias** : Universo alterno, posible ooc y algún que otro descuido ortográfico o gramático.

* * *

 _Para Sol, porque es el fic prometido que no esperaba,_

 _pero esperemos la deje satisfecha_

* * *

 _Baby, baby, are you listening?_  
 _Wondering where you've been all my life_  
 _I just started living_  
 _Baby, are you listening?_

 _—Adore you, de Miley Cyrus._

* * *

Capítulo único 

* * *

Orihime se encontraba en la puerta de la panadería donde trabajaba medio tiempo, observó el cielo gris y las gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra el suelo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma por el frío que provocaba la lluvia. Cuando salió de su casa jamás imaginó el cambio de tiempo, suspiró rendida, tendría que esperar a que la lluvia disminuyera para empezar a caminar.

—¿Inoue? —escuchó.

—¿Kurosaki-kun?, ¿qué haces aquí?

Él se llevó la mano izquierda al cuello y giró un poco la cara. —Estaba con los chicos, Keigo insistió en salir hoy.

Ella asintió comprensiva. —Pero no debiste salir a caminar con esta lluvia —dijo mientras ambos veían el cielo relampaguear.

—Ya no soportaba los lloriqueos de Keigo porque Mizuiro no dejaba su celular, además Chad e Ishida también se fueron.

—¿¡Ishida-kun salió con ustedes!? —preguntó sorprendida.

Ichigo carraspeó un poco para tratar de ocultar la molestia de su voz. —Fue por ese idiota que tuve que ir con ellos.

Orhime comprendió que él no podía negarse, después de todo él siempre se excusaba con ' _al cabo que Ishida no va a ir'_

—Seguro lo hizo para molestarme, desgraciado cuatro-ojos —continuó murmurando.

Ella quiso defender a su amigo porque no lo creía capaz de hacer algo así, aunque conociendo a ese par no podía esperar nada, al fin y al cabo ellos eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de molestar al otro, al no decir nada el silencio se volvió incómodo, Orihime quería recuperar la charla casual, pero al abrir la boca para decir algo, estornudó.

—Vamos, hay una cafetería cerca, si tenemos cuidado y caminamos bajo el techo de los locales no nos mojaremos —habló Ichigo y empezó a caminar, Orihime iba a seguirlo cuando él se detuvo—. Ten —le dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, a diferencia de ella, él si había prevenido el mal clima —Usa mi chaqueta, hace frío aquí afuera.

Le ayudó a ponérsela y ella pudo respirar el aroma que la prenda tenía. Aún no podía creer que tenía puesta su chaqueta.

Al llegar y sentarse por la ventana y ambos pedir chocolate caliente el silencio regresó.

Un silencio que era incómodamente cómodo para Ichigo, así que decidió romperlo.

—No pensé que tomaras así el chocolate.

Ella lo vio dudosa, hasta que comprendió a qué se refería. —Tatsuki dice que la gente puede pensar mal, así que evito ponerle salsa extra picante cuando estoy fuera —respondió con un ligero sonrojo, pero nunca perdió la sonrisa.

Él sonrió, a veces creía que Tatsuki exageraba con las prohibiciones o regaños hacia Inoue, incluso una vez pensó en decirlo, pero su convicción se fue para abajo al ver como Inoue se deslizaba de un tubo para bajar —desde un tercer piso— hasta ellos en la preparatoria.

Él suspiró, quizá el intento de conversación no le salió como esperaba, pero antes de que pudiera perderse en la lluvia que parecía caer con más fuerza, ella lo sorprendió contándole sobre su último sueño, en el cual ella era la reencarnación de una diosa, y tanto Ishida, y todos los demás —incluso él— eran sus caballeros y la protegían de otros dioses que querían arrebatarle la Tierra.

—¡Incluso salía Kuchiki-san! Ella usaba máscara por ser mujer y, cuando un hombre ve su rostro sólo hay dos opciones —le contó muy animada.

Ichigo quería reír de tan solo imaginar a su amiga con una máscara, esperaba que no la hubiera hecho ella, porque por más que la considerara una muy preciada amiga reconocía que Rukia no tenía ningún conocimiento sobre arte, diría que es de familia pero Byakuya era su hermano adoptivo, no pudo evitar pensar en cómo había sido Hisana.

—¿Cuáles opciones? —preguntó para seguir con la charla, y porque eso parecía alegrar a la muchacha.

—¡Qué bueno que lo preguntas, Kurosaki-kun! Solo puede... —hizo una pausa dramática—. ¡Matarlo o amarlo! —casi gritó.

Si hubiera estado bebiendo su chocolate sin duda lo hubiera escupido. —Pero qué demonios.

Ella empezó a asentir, ese sueño le había parecido más extraño de lo normal —¡Sí! Lo peor es cuando quiso matar a Abarai-kun y empezaron a pelear con katanas que se tranformaban al gritar 'bakoi' o algo así.

Esta vez no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa. —Espera, ¿en tu sueño Rukia quiere matar a Renji?

—¡Sí! —contestó con vehemencia—, pero no pudo matarlo, así que al final se rindió y decidió enamorarse de él.

Pensó que no era nada alejado de la realidad.

—¿Y qué pasó conmigo? —preguntó curioso.

Orihime se preguntó cómo podía decirle que él era quien la rescataba al final de cada batalla y que todos se iban sacrificado para que él la salvara, ahogó un suspiro al pensar en él como un verdadero príncipe azul.

—B-bueno, Kurosaki-kun, tú eras el que... —vio hacia la ventana para pensar en algo hasta que vio cómo cambiar el tema—, ¡mira! Ya paró de llover.

Ichigo volteó también y solo soltó un 'ah', entonces recordó que debía llegar a ayudarle a su papá en la clínica.

—Rayos —susurró—, Inoue, recordé que tengo algo por hacer, ¿te molesta si ya nos vamos?

Ella negó, la verdad es que se había perdido la película de _la Bella y la Bestia_ que iban a pasar, aunque no le molestó el cambio en su rutina. Empezó a buscar en su bolso para pagar la parte que le correspondía pero...

—No, no —él le pidió—, yo invito.

—¡Pero, Kurosaki-kun..! —empezó a decir, mientras veía los platos de los postres que pidió.

—No pasa nada, Inoue, yo fui quién te invitó.

El corazón de ella se aceleró pensando en que tal vez eso había sido una cita, aunque pesándolo bien, fue algo esporádico, Ichigo no tenía ni idea que ella acababa de salir cuando la lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte; al final accedió a dejarlo pagar, pero le advirtió que al día siguiente le llevaría pan dulce de su trabajo.

Al salir ella se detuvo.

—Gracias por el chocolate, fue una agradable tarde.

Ichigo al darse cuenta que ella pensaba despedirse la interrumpió.

—Pero caminaré contigo hasta tu casa, Inoue.

De verdad que ella no sabía qué había hecho para ser recompensada así.

—Pero dijiste que tenías algo importante que hacer...

—Tú también eres importante —soltó de golpe, provocando un sonrojo en ambos, él dirigió su mirada hacia los autos que pasaban y ella agachó la vista.

Ichigo se reprendió mentalmente por lo que dijo, no tenía planeado decirlo, pero el escuchar que ella pensara que ayudarle a su padre era más importante que asegurarse que llegara segura a su casa lo molestó, ¿cómo no se daba cuenta..?

—G-gracias —murmuró sin saber qué más decir. Escucharlo decir que ella era importante para él fue más de lo que alguna vez pensó que le diría.

Él ya no respondió y empezaron a caminar, ella iba envolviéndose más en su chaqueta, absorta en sus pensamientos, buscando un por qué de las acciones de Ichigo, no porque él no fuera amable, si no que nunca se había puesto a pensar en los detalles que Ichigo solía tener con ella, pasarle el sacapuntas cuando se le caía, explicarle cuando no entendía algo de algebra, dejarla pasar antes que él, ofrecerle su asiento aun cuando había más lugares vacíos, y volvía a pensar que él era alguien amable con sus amistades, pero por más que tratara de recordar no lograba hallar algún momento donde le diera el a Tatsuki o que le explicara con paciencia a Rukia los ejercicios. Por qué, ¿por qué con ella era así?, y todavía se sentía mal por no haber notado eso antes. ¿Tan eclipasada estaba por él que no notaba sus atenciones hacia ella?

Tan sumergida iba en sus pensamientos que no se fijó antes de cruzar la calle, el sonido de un claxon y las manos que rápidamente la jalaron hacia atrás la hicieron reaccionar.

—¿Estás bien, Inoue? —preguntó como tantas veces había hecho—. Ten cuidado y mira hacia los dos lados, tont... —no terminó de decir lo último.

—Y-yo iba distraída, gracias.

—Sí, bueno, trata de tener la cabeza aquí conmigo, ¿quieres?

Ella quiso decirle que su cabeza siempre estaba con él, pero se limitó a sonreír y asentir tontamente.

Caminaron diez minutos más hasta llegar al edificio donde ella vivía. Ichigo iba a decir algo cuando su celular sonó.

—¿Qué quieres, viejo? —guardó silencio mientras escuchaba a Isshin hablar, Orihime se maravillaba de los distintos gestos que él podía hacer —¿Keigo llamó? No le hagas caso al loco ese, lo que pasa es que pase por la panadería donde trabaja Inoue... ¡No! ¡Fue una casualidad! ¡Deja de hacerte historias en la cabeza, vieja cabra loca!

Él lanzó un grito y Orihime por un momento creyó que arrojaría el celular hacia el piso.

—Ya, ya, ahorita llego a la clínica, sí, dile a Yuzu que se vaya para la casa, cuando llegue me encargo de limpiar.

Ichigo colgó y se quedaron viendo.

—Siento mucho ocasionarte problemas, Kurosaki-kun.

—No hay razón —la interrumpió—, lo hice porque quise, aunque te hubieras negado te hubiera acompañado.

Se vieron unos segundos más hasta que él dijo que debía irse, esperó que ella cruzara la puerta y solo entonces se marchó.

Al entrar en su habitación se dejó caer en su cama, colocó una almohada sobre su rostro y gritó. Una lágrima se le escapó porque quiza sí tenía oportunidad con él.

* * *

 **N/A** Creo que citar a _Jamie Lannister_ me es muy inevitable últimamente xD Porque sí, _las cosas que hago por amor_ xD Debería estar completando fics de FT pero heme aquí, de nuevo sin honor, y como al parecer tampoco tengo humildad debo decir que: No importa que shipp o género escriba, todo me sale perfecto(?)okno, yo sola busco caerle mal a la gente xD

Esto es para **Sol** , la persona a la que no le importa de qué bando soy y aún así me tomó por waifu y ama tanto este manga como yo *hearts*. Y porque al parecer me equivoqué de fandom alv xD y ah, porque me asusta lo fácil que se me hace escribir de ellos :x me recuerda a mi otp suprema ( _Gruvia_ ) Y ESO ME ASUSTA. También para mi beibi Liraz, porque yo no hacía cosas así D:

No sé si vuelva a escribir de esta shipp, soy débil ante ellas dos. Pero cómo sea, es con mucho lof, las referencias al manga es porque amo usar cosas del canon en los au's, mañas cochinas que nunca se me quitarán(?)

 **Sol** : Sé que casi no lees AU's, but es lo único que se me ocurrió, crjo xDD Y bueno, según yo no es muy romanticón porque esas cosas te dan wakis, lo de SS es porque no quería ponerlos a hablar del clima y recordé que tú eres bien omega y que Juli es tan Lost Canvas, renruki infiltrado para ti(?) Así que ámame o mátame -c muere-

 _Prompts utilizados:_

 _3\. "No, no, yo invito."_

 _5\. "Caminaré contigo hasta tu casa."_

 _6\. "Usa mi chaqueta, hace frío afuera."_

 _25\. "Mira hacia los dos lados."_

 _71\. "No hay razón. Lo hice porque quise."_

 _86\. "Tú también eres importante."_

 _Todos sacados de Cien formas de decir te amo -se larga a llorar-._

 **—Gracias por leer—**


End file.
